warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowfeather's Trial/Chapter 34
Chapter description :Crowfeather and Featherpaw press a stone to a tunnel entrance, reflecting that it's been a half-moon since the battle. He's glad that none of the survivors have come back and comments that they should be able to finish by nightfall. The tom remembers how Onestar wanted to patrol the tunnels from now on, to prevent other creatures from settling. Featherpaw leaves to find more stones, while Nightcloud and Hootpaw join Crowfeather. They comment on how disgusting clearing away the crowfood was, and he nods approvingly at their work. :Heathertail calls out to them that they can rest now, since they're going to the Gathering later. Breezepelt sits next to her, saying that he's fine. Crowfeather is relieved to see his son so carefree, and healed from his injuries. Nightcloud teases that there might be new kits in the nursery soon, Crowfeather seems surprised. She insists, and he seems flustered. Onestar calls the Clan together, announcing that duties are due for the day. :Later that night, Crowfeather attends the Gathering along with WindClan's patrol. He watches as the Clans mingle together, with the leaders not in a hurry to start. Crowfeather finds himself a spot to sit, and surveys the clearing. He spots Leafpool and Jayfeather, reflecting on how his relationships with them have changed over time. Blackstar starts the Gathering by calling out the names of the fallen from the Great Battle, while Crowfeather represses a sigh. He then gives his report, and Mistystar gives hers after he's done. :Bramblestar speaks next, announcing that ThunderClan has made Cherryfall and Molewhisker warriors. The Clans cheer for them, and they duck their heads in happy embarrassment. Onestar reports the battle with the stoats, saying that many were killed, and the Clans won. He adds that ThunderClan came to their aid, and gives Bramblestar his thanks. Onestar acknowledges Crowfeather's role in the battle, and lists special mentions to the former Dark Forest trainees who'd fought. :A murmur rises from the Clans, and Rowanclaw jumps up. He snaps that they fought bravely, but have a lot to make up for. Lionblaze angrily shames the deputy, insisting that those cats were tricked. He meows that they're now loyal, and Breezepelt saved his life during the battle, so if he can forgive anyone can. Rowanclaw stays silent, and Bramblestar briefly thanks Onestar. Crowfeather watches Lionblaze, thinking about how great a warrior he's become. :The WindClan patrol leaves and makes their way back to camp. Harespring says that it was a good Gathering, and Crowfeather agrees. They talk about WindClan's future together, and Onestar joins them. Once back at camp, Crowfeather tries to fall asleep in the warriors' den. He dreams about Breezepelts kits and playing games with them. The tom is happy, and watches as Nightcloud and Heathertail sit nearby. Ashfoot watches over the scene, and Crowfeather silently thanks her for putting him on this new path. He thinks that after all WindClan has been through, they can tackle anything if they work together. Characters Major }} Minor *Nightcloud *Hootpaw *Heathertail *Breezepelt *Harestar *Leafpool *Jayfeather *Blackstar *Mistystar *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Mousewhisker *Blossomfall *Birchfall *Thornclaw *Larkwing *Whiskernose *Rowanclaw *Lionblaze *Ashfoot }} Mentioned *Feathertail *Mothwing *Willowshine *Whitewing *Kestrelflight }} Important events *Cherryfall and Molewhisker have received their warrior names. Notes and references Category:Crowfeather's Trial Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc